


Partner In Crime

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finish each other's sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner In Crime

The two Julies were always together. They had grown used to one another over the time they had spent locked away in the same jail-cell. People knew them, to the point they knew that the two loved each other like sisters. People knew that Julie S always finished Julie J's sentences. It had always been that way. What people didn't know was what went on behind closed doors. They often shared the same bed. Julie S often lay curled into Julie J's arms. The two of them had always been close but lately Julie S has needed to feel safe. 

Julie J was smiling, even as she spoke softly. 

"So, do you think..."

"It'll be fine."

Julie S half-turned, looking up at her taller friend, her voice gentle. 

"I promise."

"How do you always..."

"Know what you want to say? Jules... we've been friends for years..."

Julie J had smiled. 

"Okay."


End file.
